


Clouds

by kayethespade



Series: Dani Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Sex, Movie References, Negotiations, Other, Some Fluff, nbryder is custom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Dani Ryder is nothing if not pragmatic, even if it takes stepping into the crosshairs to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. The pain came first. In waves. In a sharp point in their side. Their eyes opened wide. A moment of shock. Mouth open and gasping. They took a deep, hitched breath. The dim light of the cave suddenly seemed too bright. The dull colors too vivid.

Dani straightened as much as they could then whirled around on Reyes, even as stars played in front of their vision. "How fucking dare you."

The ice in their voice sent a cold chill through him. Still, he hadn't reached for his gun. That was a good sign. They saw the reflection of glowing blue eyes in his amber ones. They wanted to collapse into his arms right then and there, but no bullet was going to stop them from finishing this.

"We're going to talk this out like adults. Both sides are hurting in body, pride, and profits. You both have something you can give. You can and will learn from this. And you will compromise for the sake of your people so help me God," Ryder growled. Their eyes squinted, head tilting to each of them in turn.

"Pathfinder-" The word dripped with incredulity.

"Not one blessed word from you, Sloane. I took a bullet for you. Repay me this courtesy. Please," they ordered. Sloane nodded curtly, moving her hand away from her thigh pistol with deliberate slowness.

"Ryder...I'm sorry," Reyes interupted.

Dani gave a short, dismissive laugh. They clutched at their wound. "No. You're not. We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need a med evac before I bleed out and make all my work worth nothing. If I find out that a gang battle happened in my absentia, there will be hell to pay. Are we clear?"

The two of them nodded simultaneously. Dani nodded in return. They forced themself to hobble over to Jaal and Cora. They took them by the shoulders, carrying them back to the Nomad. Cora radioed for the Tempest to come pick them up. She went about removing the bullet from their abdomen as best she could via SAM's instructions. Calm and orderly procedure. Doing her best not to burst into tears as one of her best friends nearly bled to death right in front of her.

Cora applied medigel gently, effectively sealing the wound until Lexi could assess the damage. She whispered soft assurances that they'd be alright. Just hold on. Jaal held their hand tightly to keep them tethered to the land of the living. Ryder was nearly blacked out from the pain and blood loss when the Tempest swam into their vision.

They could hear Doctor Lexi somewhere far away, but her words were unintelligible. Painkillers and a blood transfusion flowed through their veins, and they finally allowed themself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to sort out some of the feelings in the aftermath.

Reyes paced outside the medbay. A baseball-sized rock had settled in his gut. The feeling of waiting to see if the person he cared about most in the world would live or die seemed all too familiar. He ran a hand through his hair to expel the nervous energy. The way Ryder's eyes had glared through him with a cold fire sent fear through his veins. That fear clenched at his heart at the though of never seeing those eyes again.

It was all his fault, and he knew it.

They were so dedicated to saving lives. All lives. Even people like Sloane. Only they could stay standing from a bullet wound and talk down two gang bosses without batting an eye. They were brave and warm and caring and compassionate, and he loved them.

He could hardly believe it, but he truly loved them. Funny that it took standing outside a medbay for him to finally admit it to himself.

Like magic, the medbay door opened to reveal a very tired and annoyed doctor. Reyes looked up at Lexi with hope in his eyes.

"They're stable, and they're going to be fine," she addressed.

A hard weight lifted from his chest, but the doctor scowled at him with an unrestrained fury he didn't think her capable of. Reyes motioned for her to continue.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? No, really. Answer." Her voice was tight like a vice grip held her throat.

"Sloane will bring war to Helius," he said. His voice was hollow. Reyes knew there was no excusing what he did, no matter how much he tried to justify it to himself. It felt necessary.

"Oh and you thought Ryder would just stand by and let your sniper shoot her? How dense are you?" Lexi yelled. The hallway resonated with her rage. She held the bridge of her nose. "I don't appreciate you getting one of my friends shot, Mr. Vidal."

He looked down at his shoes, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. "I should have known they'd want to save her. I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm not the one you need to apologize to. From what I hear, you need to go in there and plead for mercy when they wake up," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't deserve it. I'll do whatever I can for them, but I won't be expecting forgiveness out of it, doctor," Reyes answered. His arms crossed over his chest. Lexi did the strangest thing.

She smirked.

"They wanted me to screen you before you went in there. You're cleared to go talk to them alone for ten minutes. Their crew will want to see them. Good luck." With that, she stood to the side to let him pass into the medbay.

Reyes walked through in a frantic jog. He skidded to a stop in front of their bed, his eyes filled with worry. Ryder lifted up their shirt to reveal the modest amount of bandages.

"It was one bullet, darling," they teased. "Besides, now I have my first Heleus scar to add to my collection."

He came to their bedside and took their hands in his. They moved one hand up to his cheek tenderly. Reyes nearly moved in to kiss them.

Their hard smack to his cheek threw him off. He staggered back into the chair near the wall. The deep brown of their eyes mingled with cerulean.

"Allow me to repeat myself. How fucking dare you!" they yelped. Dani's features twisted as they held back tears. "I trusted you. You're the first person I've let into my life since high school, and you chose not to tell me something so important. You set me in the crossfire of a gang war. You expected me to just stand by and let you cheat a duel. Made me watch you duel in the first place! How fucking dare you." Their voice cracked in indignation.

With a frustrated exhale, angry tears flowed down their cheeks. Reyes wanted to hold them tight and never let them go again. Protect them from Kadara's political shitshow. Protect them from every pain that Heleus had to offer. Treat them right. They deserved a better man than him, but he wanted to try.

They rubbed at their eyes, sobbing hard until they coughed. Once the fit finished, they wheezed for a few moment. They looked up at him again and saw that tears stained his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered. "There's no excuse for what I did. Everything I've done trying to make this place less of a hellhole.”

An insurmountable silence blocked the way. Dani looked down at their hands in a way so familiar. Their teeth were clenched together, but then, all at once, their eyes snapped to his.

"And the worst part, Vidal, the worst part is that I still love you."

Reyes gave them a watery smile. "I'm sorry for that most of all."

Ryder reached over for his hand with a small grin. They kissed the back of it gently. Reyes used that hand to cup their cheek and wipe away some of their tears with his thumb.

He leaned in hesitantly. They pulled him in by his shirtfront, taking his breath away with a gentle, undemanding kiss. Soft lips moving against each other in a slow dance. Reyes shifted to sit on the bed beside them. When they parted he leaned his forehead against theirs with a dry laugh.

"What's so funny?" they wheezed.

"I was so scared." He didn't have to specify. He was afraid of losing them, either to death or to his own selfish actions.

"So was I." The two of them laughed, sharing one more kiss before somebody made a small noise in their throat at the back of the room.

Reyes jumped away from Dani, barely keeping his balance where he landed. They coolly pushed their wayward bangs back away from their eyes.

"Ten minutes already?" they asked. "The work never ends."

"We need to take care of the situation on Kadara as soon as possible. Sloane has allowed about two weeks for your recovery, and there's a tentative ceasefire between the Outlaws and the Collective a la your request. Sloane has also said that she won’t reveal the Charlatan’s identity until a full accord has been established. For your sake," Cora updated. She clasped her hands behind her back.

“That last provision’s a problem for another day. Any word of her terms? Strategy? Demands?" Dani asked. Their eyebrows drew together in thought.

"Nothing yet," Liam answered.

They nodded to themself resolutely. "Then get me out of here and find me my armor. I have an alliance to forge and I'm going to do it god damn it," they ordered. Dani began to push their legs towards one side. Reyes pushed them back onto the bed. They glared up at his upturned lips.

"No way, Ryder," Reyes said.

"Your judgement's a little impaired, Vidal. Or should I say a lot? Yeah. A lot. Let me up so I can take care of your mess"

"And you think any of us are going to let you go reinjure yourself? Yeah. Good luck with that," Vetra teased.

"You're staying here until you've fully recovered, Pathfinder. Doctor's orders," Lexi added. They all knew how much Dani hated staying still.

"Then why are you guys here? Leave me to my misery already." They looked down at their clenched fists. It was so jarring to see them so subdued that none of them moved towards the door. "Or...you know. Get me some alcohol because this still hurts like hell."

The crew turned towards Lexi with a certain expectance. “Yes, they’re stable enough for it. Who am I to keep a patient from their drink?”

“I’ll get the glasses,” Suvi offered. The rest of them dispersed to find their own brand of alcohol.

“Seriously, how bad is the pain right now?” Lexi asked. She briefly turned to a console to add to her report.

“Five out of ten. I’m at a two or three normally,” Dani answered. They pushed themself to sit up a bit straighter, readjusting the pillow behind them.

“That’s amazing. I took away the painkillers about an hour ago. SAM, you have something to do with this, I presume?”

“I have greatly accelerated the healing process, but I am not currently blocking any nociceptors, Dr. T'Perro.”

“Wait, SAM can heal you?” Reyes asked from the corner.

Dani tried to turn a little towards him but winced from stretching their stomach. Reyes pushed off the wall and pulled the chair into their line of sight. Dani tentatively massaged the scared on their side.

“Complicated science stuff resulting in a yes,” they replied.

“What else can he do?”

“I have this great party trick where he can stop my heart and start it again. That was fun,” Dani joked. Reyes didn't laugh.

“Holy shit. What? When did this happen?” His voice cracked a little. They reached for one of his hands. Dani's expression matched his concern.

“Archon’s flagship. Right after my first time on Kadara. Sorry I didn't tell you. There isn't really a good way to say 'hey I kind of died for a minute,' to someone you're flirting with at the time. If it helps, the doc was none too happy about that one.”

“I’m still not happy about that one,” Lexi interjected from her desk.

"No wonder you were so cranky when you came back," Reyes teased. Dani glared at him. "Ah yes. That face. Exactly that one." They rolled their eyes at him. "A picture of beauty."

"You're already on thin ice, mister. I wouldn't push your luck." Dani reached over to the bedside table for a glass of water. Reyes handed it to them. "Business talk: how do you plan to continue in negotiations with Sloane?"

The light left his eyes. "Your actions back there complicated things, Ryder. Sloane and I are both alive when only one of us was supposed to leave that cave."

"I couldn't let you kill her like that."

"I know, and I don't blame you for it. It was wrong of me to go through with it with you there," he continued.

“Would you have gone through with it if I wasn’t?” they asked with a hard glare. Reyes stared straight ahead. “Fair enough, really. However, best to avoid casualties where possible, and if I hadn’t been there, there would have been many. Sloane didn’t come alone, though I bet you already knew that.”

He looked up to them. “I didn’t, actually.”

“Heh. Got one over on you. Nice. Anyways, she seems open to talking once I'm back on my feet. I'll mediate, so I can't be completely on your side for this one," Dani determined.

"I wouldn't want you to be. It would look too suspicious, and I get the feeling she already has her assumptions made."

“That is something against us. However, I just saved her life, and I've helped her against the kett. I'm the closest to impartial she's going to get. That said, you need a detailed list of demands. What are you willing to compromise on? What needs to stop immediately? Anticipate hers. Find workarounds. No doubt she'll be doing the same. Any compromise will not come easy," they reasoned.

"I get the feeling you've done this before," Reyes said.

"I have not. I watched a lot of crime dramas growing up, and I'm trying to act like my favorite character," Dani admitted.

"Ooh! Which one? I might know it," Lexi called.

"Cerulean and Saigon."

"I watched that one right before launch! You're trying to be like Captain Estelle."

"Who wouldn't want to be like Estelle? They're a total badass," Dani gushed.

"You're one to talk. Then again, they're also seven feet tall and turian, so I don't know how far you're going to get with being like them," Lexi joked.

"I don't know. Would shotgunning my way through a kett base, outrunning a purification cloud, and killing a synthetic thresher maw count as badass?"

Liam came through the door with a bottle of whiskey. "Are you trying to impress you're boyfriend?"

"No! ...Maybe. So?" Dani challenged with a grin. Suvi returned and handed them a glass. Dani held their hand out for a pour. Liam happily obliged.

"I'd start with how you got your eyebrow scar. Now that is a story," he suggested. Liam and Suvi took seats on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You've just been roped into approximately three hours of embellished adventures. Maybe more if Drack gets going," Dani said in all seriousness.

"You're acting like I'm complaining. I kind of want to hear this," Reyes encouraged.

"Alright so I was back in high school, right? I joined this "gang" on the Citadel in my junior and senior years, though it was really more of a club for kids who wanted to seem badass and wear leather jackets but weren't badass at all. Before you ask, yes, I looked damn good in a leather jacket.

Anyways, there was this rival gang of kids of a similar description, and they hated my guts for famous father-related reasons. They cornered me in the market one day because that's where you go when you're trying to act tough.

See...I wasn't acting. I saw that these kids in the gang with me didn't know jack about fighting. My mom enrolled my brother and I in mixed martial arts classes when we were seven. They were going to get seriously hurt one day, and I didn't want it to be because of me."

They paused to knock back some of their drink. "Damn good whiskey."

“So this group from the other gang confronts me in the market. I know that they don't know how to fight either, except I see this one kid who's kind of familiar.

It's my sensei's son."

"Holy shit," Liam muttered.

"I know. They surround me and him, and I know it's about to go down because I see a knife in his hand, and I'm unarmed. We go a few passes, and eventually, I start getting a little tired of this.

So you all know I'm an arrogant jackass."

Suvi giggled into her hand. Many of the others were various shades of amused. Ryder waited for the laughter to stop with a satisfied smile.

"I egg this dude on, like 'is that all you've got?' Dude gets really mad. Smoke out the ears mad. He lunges straight at me and I'm so caught off-guard that I just grab his elbow and wham my other fist into his bicep. There's a loud crunch, but he gets in a pretty good scratch that takes out part of my eyebrow. Seen here." They gestured to the impressive scar, mostly faded to white.

"He howls, oh god he was so loud. He cradles his arm and starts cussing me out in the middle of the damn market. People are starting to stare. Now I may have been a young and stupid kid who acted on reflex, but I'm still me. I wave off his gang mates, and they disperse like the fuckers they are.

I help him up and get him to a free med clinic on the other end of the Wards. Doc treats my small cut. She says it'll scar and for a second I'm like fuck yes. Thinking I'm gonna impress Leon so hard when I get home. Look all rugged and shit. Because scars are hot, right? Babe, scars are hot, right?"

Reyes flushed at the concentrated attention. "Yes."

“Damn right they are. But then I'm like oh fuck because my mom will be disappointed in me for getting into a fight. She was less disappointed because I got him to a clinic, though.

The guy gets his arm all straightened out and wrapped up. He turns to me and apologizes for confronting me. Thought I was just like my dad. My dad would have left him there."

Dani looked up to see their whole crew was back and staring at them. They finished the rest of their whiskey.

"Yeah um, that one's a bit of a downer. The one on my hip's so much better."

Peebee and a few others brightened up a little. Dani thought about the memory for a moment.

"Wait. Nevermind. Can't kiss and tell," they dismissed.

"Aw come on. You set it up! Plus they’ve been dead at least six hundred years," Peebee groaned.

"Need a bit more alcohol for this story." They held out their glass for Peebee's asari liquor. It was deceptively fruity, but the pleasant warmth eased their tired muscles.

"Okay so I was in boot camp-"

"This can only end well," Cora teased.

"Hush, you. This girl and I had a thing for a while, and I progressively found out that she was into some kinky shit. In my younger and more tender years, I was like 'hey don't knock it 'til you try it’. Lord have I learned.

But anyways, it's our last night there, and she wants to go hard as fuck. You know, like you do. And I'm like hell yes.

Girl uses her biotics. Do not try this at home. Or on my ship. Or anywhere for that matter. Because she did something wrong. She touched my hip while she was doing the thing. And I also had not very well controlled biotics, so for a hot minute, I was, no pun intended, a fucking circuit board."

Cora looked like she was going to die from laughter. Her face was red from lack of oxygen. Ryder paused to drink so that she could compose herself.

"And so I sit right the hell up and am like 'dude you electrocuted me!' And she says, honest to God, 'oh you're not into that?' No. No I am fucking not. I mean I have another cool scar to show for it, but still. And I never saw her again. Happily. I hope," Dani concluded to raucous laughter.

"Remind me to have you tell stories more often," Reyes wheezed.

"Any other curiosities? I'm in a mood now," they replied.

"Got any other stories from the Citadel?" Vetra asked.

"Hmm. You guys wanna hear about that one time I met Commander Shepard?"

"Holy shit, kid. Really?" Drack called from the floor.

"Who is Commander Shepard?" Jaal asked.

"She's this amazing human who grew up on Earth. You have to understand: a lot of Earth's big cities were plagued with crime and corruption. She grew up an orphan in the street gangs, but then she enlisted and became the Great Paragon. Savior of the Citadel. Died and came back to life two years later, from what I heard right before launch," Dani explained.

"Wow."

"And I may or may not have had a massive crush on her when I was thirteen, around the time when this takes place," they admitted.

"Honestly? Who wouldn't?" Vetra said.

"Exactly. So this is a little after the Skyllian Blitz, this raid by batarians on the metropolitan colony, Elysium. Shepard was there on shore leave, and she still defended the colony almost single-handedly and kept civilian casualties to a minimum. She was the age I am right now. Obviously, she's my role model except I'm a jerk.

I had to go with dad to this big fancy gala in Shepard's honor. Being my thirteen year old little shit self, I really didn't want to go. But Leon had a big school project that he totally procrastinated on, and he really wanted at least one of us to meet our hero.

Regardless, I spent most of the time going from the food table to the bathroom because my small ears couldn't handle loud music yet. So I was in the bathroom one time, and guess who walks in dressed to the freaking nines in Alliance dress blues. Commander Alicia Shepard.

I freeze. She sees me, and for a moment we stare at each other. She seems to recognize me from the vids with dad. I obviously know her. First nonbinary person to ever be awarded the Star of Terra. Still, I'm me, so I straighten my spine and look up at her with a smile.

'Danielle Ryder. Nice to meet you, Commander.'"

"Your name's Danielle?" Liam asked. Disappointment filled his face until he almost looked like a kicked puppy.

"Unfortunate, I know. Collect what bets you will," they said. Liam and Gil each transfered Peebee a hundred credits.

"Anyways, I put out my hand and she shakes it. She probably thinks I'm adorable with my little blue dress and my long hair all done up. Side note: my hair was long back then."

"How?" Suvi asked.

"I have the pictures. I'll show you guys sometime.

I digress. I stutter for a bit before I finally get out, 'I want to be just like you when I grow up.'

She puts a hand on my shoulder and points to her face, which currently has bandages over her forehead and jaw.

'For your sake, kid, I hope you're not.'"

"Oh my god," Liam laughed. "I've heard she's sarcastic, but you have to be shitting me."

"I shit you not. She said this. And look where I am now." Dani gestured to their various scars. "She would be so proud."

"For what it's worth, she would be," Cora said.

"Dawww aren't you sweet." Dani would have continued, but a yawn interupted their speech. "I'm sorry we have to stay here for so long by the way. This was really meant to be a quick trip, but then I decided to be some big goddamn hero."

"You say that as though you're ever not a big goddamn hero," Peebee teased.

"And I'm sorry. Because I'm also an ass. Seriously? I love you guys."

"Oh no. Don't get all sappy on us now," Liam said.

"I won't, I won't. No amount of alcohol could make me do that. Wait...let's not test that hypothesisis," Dani suggested. They yawned again.

"Alright, I think the Pathfinder needs some sleep. Everybody out," Lexi ordered.

"Heh. This is one way to take a vacation, I guess," they muttered. The crew began to filter out after a few well-wishes.

"Ryder, do you mind if I stay?" Reyes asked.

"You're not watching me while I sleep. I'm told I talk, and I trust no one, least of all you, to keep that a secret."

"That is so cute," he said.

"I am not cute." Dani pouted.

“You're right. They're adorable," Lexi added.

“I hate both of you.” They held a hand over their face to keep them from seeing the blush creeping onto their cheeks. Dani started to lay themself down. “If I wasn’t so tired, I’d punch you both.”

Reyes brushed a bit of stray hair behind their ear, even as they glared at him. “Sleep well.”

“Fuck off,” Dani grumbled. He leaned down to kiss their forehead. “Fine. You can stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani has to take a day to recover.

Dani woke up sore. They stretched to full extension with a groan. They noticed movement at the corner of their vision as they opened their eyes hesitantly.

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” they muttered. Reyes rather obviously slept in that uncomfortable chair. He worked out a crick in his neck.

“You really do talk in your sleep,” he teased.

“Oh god what did I say?” Dani flung an arm over their eyes out of embarrassment.

“Mostly nonsense, but I noticed that you laughed in your sleep a few times.”

“I did not,” they protested. Dani could hear the dumb smile in his voice.

“You did. It was-“

“If you say adorable or cute or some other synonym, I will flay you alive.”

Reyes considered his words carefully. “It was endearing.”

“Better.”

Dani sat up with a bit more effort than usual. They forced themself to their feet. Reyes took their hand to keep them steady.

“Alright. Let’s go negotiate with Sloane,” they determined.

“You have two weeks to recover,” he said. Dani rolled their eyes with a confident smirk.

“Intimidation tactics.” They took a few stumbling steps forward. “Besides: I need coffee to survive, so at the very least, you’re taking me to the galley. Call it a better first date.”

"I heard you had fun at Sloane's party while I was gone," Reyes teased. His other hand wrapped around their waist. Just in case.

"Tested a drink. It's safe for humans. Don't remember much of it, but I recall sitting in Sloane's chair. That was a fun time. You should have seen the look on her face."

"I also heard you're a terrible dancer."

"Dirty liars. Nevermind. It was totally boring without you."

Reyes stayed close as Dani went about making two cups of coffee. He noticed her eyeballing the countertop, weighing the likelihood of success and failure at climbing on top of it in their state. Reyes grabbed the cups from the shelf and handed them to Dani with a small smile. They muttered a brief thank you before filling the cups. Dani put a lot of sugar and cream in their coffee before passing the tray to him. After blowing on the drink for a while, they took a small sip.

The noise that came out of their mouth sounded like sex itself. Reyes laughed behind one of his hands. They raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He shook his head and drank down a bit of his coffee.

From a little down the hall, Dani heard a very perturbed and grumbly doctor make her way to the galley.

“Bed. Now,” Lexi ordered.

“Aww come on, mom-“ Dani put a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“I feel like I should be offended,” she laughed. “But that doesn’t get you out of going back to bed. You’re still healing, Pathfinder."

Dani let themself be led back to bed with their coffee mug still in hand. Reyes followed close behind. They sat on the bed with their legs crossed. Dani’s stomach growled just as they got comfortable. Lexi turned to them. Their eyes pled with her. She shook her head at Dani’s childish pout.

“Fine.”

Dani grinned at their successful ploy. They celebrated with a small fist pump as Lexi turned on her heel and went to scrounge up some breakfast.

“You called her mom,” Reyes teased.

“Do not go there. My mother is dead,” they chuckled.

“There should be a club,” he suggested.

They bumped their shoulder against his chest. “Yeah, but you’re so old. Of course your parents are dead. Have the grey hairs started yet?”

Reyes shoved gently at their shoulder. “Does the Nomad need a booster seat for you to drive? Oh wait.”

“The pillow is for my back, you ass. You don’t pull vanguard biotics without some side effects,” Dani said. They tried to sound offended, but their smile gave them away.

Lexi returned with a breakfast pack that was heated up and ready to go. She tossed it in front of Dani with a plastic utensil set. Dani tore it open with their teeth.

“Thanks, doc!”

“Just stay there for one day. By tomorrow, you should be fit for minimal heroics,” Lexi advised.

“Wanna have a Cerulean and Saigon marathon?” Dani suggested. “Ooh! Or maybe a few old Earth movies. I have a special place in my heart for the Men in Black remakes.”

“I can’t watch the remakes. The portrayal of the nearly all of the Milky Way species was incredibly disrespectful, and the new actor has nothing on Will Smith.”

“Ah, right. I probably have the rose-colored glasses on since they came out when I was eight,” they sighed. “Hmm. Any suggestions, Rey?”

“Don’t look at me for classic movies. I almost exclusively deal in romantic comedies,” he said.

“Mm! There’s this really old one that I have saved called Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. Some of the references from the very early 2000s get lost, but Tina Fey is all I wanted to be in life. Plus that’s as close as you’re getting me to romantic comedy,” Dani replied.

“That…explains a lot, actually. And I do like that one.” Reyes drained the rest of his coffee.

“We can probably raid the Nexus library that I got for movie night. It was supposed to happen a couple months ago, but we keep putting it off for one reason or another.”

“I can’t stay for too long-“

“You’re the reason I’m stuck here. I fully recognize that I’m milking this for all it’s worth, but you’re stuck with me, babe,” they muttered.

“I…The Collective can survive a few days without me,” he said.

“Wait. Did that sound possessive? I didn’t mean to sound greedy. Seriously, if you have work to do-“

Reyes’ hand on their cheek cut them off. “Shhh, it’s fine. I’m a greedy man.”

“Only a little.” Dani leaned in to kiss him once.

“I am in the room, Pathfinder,” Lexi called. They jumped back.

“Right. Sorry,” they mumbled.

“Since when do you care who’s listening?” she asked with a coy smile.

“Wait…what?” Reyes said. Dani smiled sheepishly.

“I may or may not have famously flirted with everyone I possibly could, excluding Gil, when I first got on the ship. Then they figured out that I had flirted with everyone. And now they periodically give me shit for it.”

"You flirted with everyone?" Reyes asked with an amused smile.

"Don't act so surprised. It breaks the ice," Dani said.

"Even Drack. And Kallo?"

"It was great. Those two knew I was joking from the start. Liam and Vetra, however, argued for two hours on Eos over which one I liked better. I almost welcomed running into wildlife and kett except they kept arguing through firefights. Then he pointed out that I actually slept with him once. True. And Vetra didn't talk for the next five hours," she started.

"You slept with your crew," Reyes muttered. He looked almost jealous, but there also an emotion they couldn't place.

"Yeah. No fireworks. Not to say he was disappointing, but I wasn't looking for strings. Speaking of, Peebee's just as much a flirt as I am, so she didn't mind. I...didn't flirt with Jaal. Didn't know if he would get it, and I wanted to be respectful. Suvi I felt a little guilty over, but I really did like getting drinks with her. She drank me under the table, so I think that counted as revenge. Lexi shot me right the fuck down," Dani explained.

"You're still a patient," Lexi teased. "And you're a shameless flirt."

"I'm still not your type? You wound me."

"So why me?" Reyes asked.

"I...got attached. I don't do that a lot," Dani said. They shot Lexi a pointed look, and thankfully, she took that as her signal to be anywhere else.

"No pressure to label this, but...I got attached as well." His warm voice drew them in.

"I feel like we could get away with partners," they suggested.

"I like that."

Dani closed their eyes as they came close. Right before he kissed them, they whispered, "No matter what happens, I want to be with you."

One of Reyes' hands held the back of their neck while the other cupped their cheek. Dani grasped at his jacket to keep him close, but the position put them off balance. They swung one leg over his hips and sat on his lap.

Reyes pulled back a little. Dani sat up and motioned for him to say what he needed.

"I'm ace, by the way."

"Well I think you're an ace, but I don't see why we needed to stop there," Dani teased. He gave them an exasperated huff. "Kidding. I'm grey ace."

"Thank god. I thought as much, but I wasn't completely sure," he said.

"You like making out, though?" He nodded. "Cool." Dani leaned in again. A teasing smirk tugged at their lips. The kisses were soft. Like they had all the time in the world.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I do have work to do," Lexi said as she returned with a breakfast pack for herself.

Dani twisted a little at the hip to look at her. "I hate you so much."

"If you have a problem with it, maybe you shouldn't have chosen a crime boss for a boyfriend."

"Says the woman who's hot for an older than dirt krogan," Dani shot back.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "At least he's honest."

"I...was going to say I resent that, but you aren't wrong," Reyes said.

"Yeah. I think you won this round, doc."

"What do I win?" she teased.

"The satisfaction of beating our combined sass," they suggested.

"Boo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get down to business with this whole negotiating thing.

Dani walked down the ramp with a determined look in their eye. A few exiles hurriedly got out of their way as they jogged through the market. Neither of the guards stopped them on their march into Sloane's throne room. Reyes was already there. The bastard.

"So sorry I'm late. Let's not waste any more time with excuses and get started, shall we?" they began. Their cheery tone didn't match the subjects they were about to address. Sloane maintained her everpresent petulant expression.

"I want an apology from you, Charlatan," Sloane said. The name was poison on her tongue.

Dani's smile lessened. "That seems reasonable enough. You did try to have her killed, after all."

"Alright. I'm sorry for trying to cheat the duel," Reyes grumbled. Sloane crossed her arms over her chest. "And it won't happen again." She nodded in satisfaction.

"So what do you want, Sloane? What's driving you in this deal?" Dani asked.

Sloane laughed derisively. "Why should I tell you two?"

"Can't give you what you want most if you won't tell me," they reasoned, kindly disregarding her implications. "What do you want to keep most? Money or power?"

"I'd be lying if I said the money didn't have its appeals. Money is power, Pathfinder."

Dani took a moment to think before they turned to Reyes. They saw a flash of fear in his eyes as they looked up at him expectantly. "And you?"

"I want life to be better for the people here," he said simply.

Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "Hopefully, that will be the byproduct of these negotiations, but you can't be entirely selfless."

"No, really. Trying to seize power was all in the interest of helping those unable to provide for themselves. They aren't exactly helped by your protection fees, Sloane," Reyes assured. He directed his attentiom to Sloane accordingly. His glare was reminiscent of a hideout in Dralluir with a certain ex-girlfriend.

"They're only necessary when there's something to protect against. You've brought that on them." Dani nearly balked at Sloane's argument. For once in their life, they had to stay professional.

Reyes noticeably stiffened. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Could've fool me," she snarked.

"Can you maybe hear some polite criticism? Thanks," Dani advised. Sloane glared hard at them then motioned for Reyes to continue.

"You had them long before the Collective started stirring up trouble, yet you claimed that Kadara was Kett-free," he growled.

"I thought it was, but even so, there was the dangerous water and wildlife. Protection against that served as an income tax," Sloane reasoned. “Though that may not be enough to keep order now that the Pathfinder here has reactivated that vault.”

"See, an income tax only works when the people have income to tax. The majority of your citizens do not, though that is through no fault of their own. Your open hostility to the Initiative keeps reputable businesses from investing here, and while less than ethical ones have no shortage here, they aren't sustainable."

"We don't need Initiative business," she seethed. "And they wouldn't want to help us anyways."

"I could curry some favor on the Nexus. Bring more jobs to Kadara. That would be under the condition that there's a more formal tax code to do away with 'protection fees'," Dani interjected.

"How could I be sure your efforts would work? You're not exactly a delicate instrument."

"I can speak politician when I want to. Let me work, and I'll find a way," they promised. There was a small pause in which Dani almost reveled in the amount of power they had.

"How formal are we talking for the tax code?" Reyes asked.

"I'm not saying we kick people while they're down, but we'd need enough to improve infrastructure," Dani suggested.

"Couldn't that be accomplished with a sales tax and taxing trade in the outpost?"

"A sensible choice, but I also need to be able to pay my associates," Sloane contended.

"So provide the militias with a base amount of food and water plus a small supplement for equipment and...enjoment. That way, you can take a bigger cut or even better: pay your higher administrators more credits to ensure your power," Dani said. “No person rules alone, after all.”

A smirk wormed its way onto Sloane’s face. "Ah, so you do know how to speak politician. Even if I agree to all of this, you have to want something more out of this, Charlatan."

"Co-rulers. We integrate the Outcasts and the Collective," he requested. Sloane’s smirk dropped.

"No way in hell."

"Okay, back it up. What would this accomplish?" Dani asked.

“Ryder, you can't say that you completely trust Sloane to stick to these terms and the taxes we’ll set. And I wouldn't expect you to trust me to do the same. I'd be there to balance her power, and she could do the same for me," Reyes explained.

"You could always try to assassinate me again by staying close, but I can see some of the benefits. If I were given more control over the combined militia forces, you could take over finances. Make it better for our people, I suppose," Sloane proposed.

"Absolutely not. You could very well use my own forces against me, and I'd be no better than an associate. Your unchecked power is exactly the problem," Reyes replied. They stared each other down hard. Dani expected one of them to yield, but without breaking eye contact, Sloane address them.

"I believe we are at an impasse."

Dani paced for a moment. They fiddled with their nails in thought. Bright light drifted across their features. Sloane broke her staredown with Reyes to watch the Pathfinder. After a few minutes, she tapped her foot. Dani snapped to signal that they'd thought of something.

"You're both fearing being overthrown or assassinated. I can understand, given your previous feuding. Still, I think the two of you will need some incentive to avoid considering deposing each other as an option in the heat of disagreement or to gain or regain complete control, no matter what you promise as a formal peace treaty. I propose that each of you get an implant that will incapacitate you should you successfully force the other out of their position, lethally or otherwise," Dani described.

"That would throw the port into chaos. That’s mutually assured destruction," Reyes protested.

"Exactly. And the mayor of my outpost would be fit to assume executive control should you choose to betray one another. Whomever they are will be, for the most part, independent of port politics. To this you would both have to abide. Call it insurance."

“Who's to say these implants can't or won't be hacked? I'm not exactly keen to put my life in your hands again." Sloane's eyes softened slightly before resuming their customary glare.

"That's a fair point. If both of you would be willing, I could have my SAM monitor your implants so that nothing may be left up to human error. SAM is hardly easy to hack," Dani suggested. They were lying through their teeth, but they didn’t need to know that. They'd have to get to work on a new firewall or some other means of protecting SAM Node from direct attack before SAM's own defenses became necessary, but that was a problem for another day.

"I could agree to that," Reyes said. If he knew Dani was lying, he didn’t show it.

"This is all assuming that I'd even support an outpost, and I won't trust the Nexus," Sloane said.

"You're not trusting the Nexus. You're trusting me. I can persuade Addison and Tann and CEOs to give the colony what it needs, however involuntarily. It's kind of my job to constantly twist their arms," Dani joked.

"Your job also includes outposts that are not here, but you also have that business with the Archon. You can't pretend that all your focus will be here, Pathfinder," Reyes said. His eyes caught theirs for a moment, and the pleading in them almost made them falter. Almost.

"True enough, I do have other outposts to attend to, but the kett threat should be drawing to a close soon enough. I haven't had to work this much with the Nexus for the other outposts, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't or wouldn't do something similar for every single one of them. It isn't as if I won't be working my ass off for one on Eladaan soon after I leave here. The point is, I'm willing to put in the time and effort for an alliance. My work ethic isn't where your concerns should be," Dani answered.

"I sense that you also have some demands," Sloane grumbled begrudgingly.

"A more stringent law code. I don't expect every person and business to engage in practices that are strictly legitimate overnight, but I would like to see some progress for the betterment of this port for the citizens," Dani requested.

"Pathfinder, it isn't that easy," Reyes sighed.

"Oh, and would you like to lose widespread angaran support over keeping to violent and unethical policies." They fixed him with a hard stare. He looked away. "I didn't think so."

"What did you have in mind?" Sloane asked.

"I'm sure you're aware that I've already stolen back the formula for Oblivion, but your scientists could easily manufacture it again. I don't know if you already have, but I'd like to try to make it less addictive or at least lessen the halucinogenic effects. Better: I've found some badlands manufacturers of a different, less effective drug who would be more than happy to supply commercially."

"Which drug?" Reyes seemed to know what it was, but his tone conveyed disbelief at the prospect.

"Would you believe me if I told you that people brought weed to Andromeda?"

Sloane smiled despite herself. "Alright. If only to get the addicts productive to get more money flowing."

"Somebody brought weed. To Andromeda," Reyes snickered. He couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

"My father would be so disappointed, but I can't say I am," Dani admitted. "And if it creates trade that we can tax, all the better."

"We can get together with some of our associates and economists later to write a more extensive law code, but I believe that heavily taxing trade will supply our militias well. In the mean time, do we have an accord?" Sloane asked. She put her hand forth to Reyes. He accepted it and shook with a light squeeze.

"I can design the, shall we call it, 'nuclear option' implant, and my doctor can administer it," Dani offered.

"That sounds acceptable," Reyes agreed. Sloane nodded. "There is another matter: my identity."

"Do you feel like going public?" they asked.

"For my safety, it is probably best not to."

"Coward," Sloane muttered.

"Play nice. Still, it is difficult to trust a faceless leader," Dani teased.

"Using my own words against me? For shame, Pathfinder," Reyes said.

"You would stand to lose your third-rate smuggler contacts. I understand," they added.

He sighed in resignation. "Thank you."

“Meeting adjourned? I don’t care. I have more things to do out in the badlands,” they grumbled

Dani turned on their heel to head back out of the throne room with a bit of a skip in their step. They heard Reyes following a little behind after a quick farewell to Sloane. When they reached the docks again, he grabbed them by the shoulder and spun them around. Dani blinked a few times so their eyes could refocus.

“Did Lexi clear you to go?” he asked.

“Reyes-“

“Did she?”

Dani shook their head with a smug smirk.

“You’re not going out there yet. I will drag you back to the Tempest if I have to,” Reyes sighed. There was a smile in his eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll be a good Pathfinder for once,” they teased. The two of them walked in step as they headed back to the Tempest’s bay.

“You did good work today, Ryder,” he said.

As they walked up the ramp, they slipped their hand into his. “You helped.”

"You never cease to amaze me."

Dani rolled their eyes as he kissed at their temple.

"I love you too, Rey," they sighed.

A pause. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew isn't exactly pleased at the idea of Reyes being a permnant squadmate.

Dani groaned from the dead weight over their waist. They tried to shove Reyes' arm off of them, but that woke him up. He tugged them tight against his chest, curling around them with soft murmurs into their shoulder. Dani sighed in resignation and laid there passively.

This couldn't last forever. Eventually, they'd fly off again in opposing directions, only meeting in the middle again once they'd ran their courses elsewhere. He'd be the king of Kadara. They'd be the Pathfinder.

Still, that was for when they actually left the bed, and from the sound of it, Reyes had no intention of letting them go. Dani rolled over gently in his arms to face him. They brushed a bit of hair away from his eyes. He looked so different without the gratuitous hairgel slicking it to the side. It stuck out at different angles from the tossing and turning it took to get to sleep.

Reyes' eyelids fluttered open, and the small smile on his face made their heart melt. He grabbed their hand where it hovered near his neck, intertwining their fingers with his.

"Hey." He voice was scratchy.

Dani smiled. "Hey."

"I've been thinking." Reyes sat up slowly yet still managed to pull them along. He grabbed a swig of water from the glass on the bedside table.

"Well that's never a good sign," they teased. He squeezed their hand.

"I could come along with you."

Dani blinked at him. "Elaborate. Please."

"I'm just thinking, it won't matter who rules Kadara or how it's ruled if the Archon screws it up. It'll keep Sloane and I from killing each other. Plus, I'd like to see what it's like. All that adventuring," Reyes suggested.

"Lust for adventure aside, communication would be a problem," they said. "You'd need a vast QEC network to get reliable comms to and from Keema as your proxy on Kadara. I would be willing to bring you back for port and outpost business, but we wouldn't have an idea of when that would be. Some things are time sensitive, after all."

"Where did you think all the credits I was raising for the Collective were going?" Reyes asked. A smug smirk came to Dani's face.

"You didn't."

"The Collective needed a backup plan in case the main base on Kadara didn't work out. Along the way to charting other words, I had teams setting up a network. It's security," he explained.

"How far-reaching are we talking here?" Dani asked. They shifted to have their legs crossed so that they could stretch.

"It accounts for all the major systems and the planets you've been developing. Plus a few extra."

"Where did you get the materials to build so many of these?" Reyes' features darkened slightly. "Ah, an 'I don't want to know' type thing? Honestly, I don't really care how you got them so long as it didn't steal from the Initiative or the other outposts."

"No. Nothing like that. It's just...the materials were difficult to obtain and came at a high cost of personnel."

"I see. So you do have a heart somewhere in there," they teased. Reyes rolled his eyes. He headed over to grab some clothes from his packed bag.

"So, do I have a yes?"

"It'll piss Tann and Addison off. That's all the incentive I need," Dani replied with a devious grin.

"Kesh will love it," he advised. Dani got up to start getting dressed as well.

"Why do you say that?" they asked.

"I may or may not have gotten her a bottle of ryncol once or twice."

"Of course you did. Good job." Dani went with their Blasto shirt and a pair of shorts. Reyes looked them over.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," they teased as they passed through the quarter's doors and took a left to the galley. Reyes followed them out with an incredulous grin. He made the coffee this time. Dani heat up the terrible breakfast packs for the entire crew. Liam peeked into the galley. Dani tossed him a pack.

"You're the best, Ryder." Liam high-fived them weakly before heading back towards his couch.

"Yes, yes, I know, darling. I know," they sighed, ripping into their own food. The rest of the crew came by for their varied sizes of food packs. Dani and Reyes ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You like Blasto?" Reyes chuckled.

"Yes, he is my hero. I would die for him," they answered. "Though I also nearly died for Sloane, so I wouldn't think that would mean much for me in a manner of speaking."

"Please never do that again."

"No promises," Dani sighed. He looked at them, shocked. "You know how dangerous this kett bullshit is. Even when everywhere you go, you deal with it, it's so much bigger than just attacking a few colonists."

He paused his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. "Is there something I don't know?"

"The big thing is that the kett transform angara into more kett, and they pretty much have that process figured out for the krogan. They aren't going to stop until they turn all of us into them," Dani said. Their expression felt too neutral for the topic at hand. They needed the coffee in their cup suddenly and took a long sip.

"Holy shit," Reyes whispered. "This is a lot bigger than I imagined."

"I figured that if you're going to be on my crew, it's better for you to know the stakes now over when lives are on the line. No telling how people will react to big news like that in the field." Dani took a few more bites.

"I understood this business with the Archon was high stakes, but never something like this."

"That was a hard day, finding all that out. Reconciling it all. I can still hardly believe it." They finished off their coffee. "To tell you the truth, I've been putting off going back to the Nexus after all that. I...really didn't want to deal with all of this heavy shit regarding Meridian and the Archon yet. I needed to do something right first, and I think this outpost counts."

"You certainly worked for it. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Reyes asked.

"I feel a lot less like hell. Maybe more like purgatory," they joked.

"I'm serious."

"Hi, serious. I'm perpetually hurting everywhere, so this is as fine as I'm going to be." Dani gave him a sunny smile. Reyes held a hand to his face.

"How does your crew deal with you?"

"They groan and go along with it. It can never be said that I don't get shit done," they sighed. With a sound of effort, they pushed off of the countertop and headed for a ladder. "Come on. I've gotta show you the best part of the job."

Reyes and Dani headed through the CIC and up to the bridge. Suvi greeted them briefly as Dani walked straight up to the console. They noticed Reyes standing back a bit and motioned him forwards to stand beside them.

"This view is what makes it all worthwhile. Take us out, Kallo."

"Copy that," he acknowledged.

"Now leaving Kadara," Suvi chimed in as they zoomed off into the atmosphere. As the ship came around again to look at the planet, a look of awe filled Reyes' eyes. Dani grinned over at him.

"You can see why I love my job."

"Best job in the galaxy," he whispered.

"I never get tired of this view." They set the course for the Nexus. "Now if only I could get paid."

"So Reyes, are you going to be joining us more permanently?" Suvi asked.

"Yes. You guys have a good thing going here. I'm happy to be a part of it," he answered.

Dani snapped as they remembered something. "Wait, do you need anything from Kadara? Essentials or supplies?"

"I have my toothbrush and armour. I should be fine."

"You and Peebee should get along well," Kallo said.

Dani shook their head and went over to open the door to the escape pod. Reyes sent a perplexed look their way until Peebee fell out of their room. She had a glass in her hand to listen at the door. Dani looked down at Peebee with a long-suffering sigh.

"What? I wanted to hear about the new guy! More accurately, your new guy," she explained.

"The shit I deal with," Dani chuckled. "Reyes, I don't know if you've officially met Peebee."

"I believe she was with you when Xia ambushed us."

Peebee hopped up off the floor and scrambled a little to shake his hand. "Yeah, hi. Would love to stay and chat, but I have a device to crack." With that, she disappeared back into her room and had the sense to lock the door behind her.

"Am I that intimidating to her?" he asked.

"She's...complicated. Come on. I need to officially introduce you to the rest of the crew. Official-ish meeting style," Dani said. They headed straight for the meeting room, hopping over their piano bench to the comms station. Reyes paused at the sight of the piano.

"Dani?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" He gestured to the instrument with a confused expression.

"The crew thought I was getting too stressed and decided 'hey you know what they need? A bigass piano'. And so now I have a piano that I play sometimes. Loudly. In the middle of the night. And the best part is that they can't blame me that much because they were the ones that got me a piano," Dani explained. They activated the intercom with a shit-eating grin. "Hey assholes, meeting in five in the meeting room."

Dani leaned against their piano as they waited for the others to filter in. Liam, Cora, and Jaal each sent Reyes a sidelong glance. Dani pretended to ignore it.

"New crew member. Discuss," they said simply.

Cora stiffened. "May I speak frankly?"

"...Sure?"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"If you would like to elaborate-"

"Oh like hell I will. I understand if you want to get all caught up in the badboy fantasy, but dragging your crew kicking and screaming into it? Now that's where I draw the line," Cora snapped. Dani took a deep breath and cracked their neck.

"Think about it, Cora. Reyes has resources that none of us can access by virtue of who he is. Those contacts can be used to help the Initiative. Maybe even create technology to assist with defeating the Archon," Dani argued.

"Yeah, but 'who he is' means a gang boss, Dani. That can bring more harm than good. It means that he's used to putting lives in danger for personal gain, yours included," Liam interjected.

"That isn't to say I enjoy it, or that I'm out for myself," Reyes said coolly.

"Oh and another thing. Dani, you're seriously okay with the way he tried to assassinate Sloane? It got you shot-"

"Okay you're saying that as if I haven't literally died twice. Have you died before? Because no, it’s not fun, but the events in Draullir were nothing close to what it feels like. And I have done far worse than cheating a duel in the name of giving people hell. I'm not saying that it's right, but priorities get skewed when people get desperate. Liam, you should know that better than anyone," they appealed. Their annunciation was crisp and sharp.

"It's not the same thing. I was trying to help people. Build bridges," he growled.

"And you made a mistake. Several mistakes in quick succession if I recall."

"Yeah, but nothing on the level of-"

"Just think about it for a second. You got us pulled onto a kett ship with near certain death. I got myself shot, which wasn't anywhere near fatal," Dani reasoned. Liam softened a bit.

Cora chose that moment to speak. "Still, your choices in your personal relationships-"

"My personal relationships are none of your concern!" Dani roared. Blue flared off of their skin. They leaned forwards with their hands on the table, letting their breath out slowly. There was pin-drop silence. Reyes laid a hand on their shoulder. They looked back to him briefly. He turned to address the rest of the crew.

"I don't expect all of you to trust me when I've done nothing to deserve it. Wherever we go next, we can consider it a trial run. It's still the Pathfinder's decision, but I do want to know the people who are important to them. And as much as they may not act like it, all of you are," he said. Dani straightened back up.

"We have an open bunk because of Peebee and Drack's choice in living situation. We have the room," Vetra suggested. Dani sent her an appreciative smile.

Cora and Jaal both left without another word. Drack clapped him on the back. Hard. He reeled forwards into the table.

"Good to have you on the team, kid.”

Dani took a seat on their bench. “I need to play. Meeting adjourned if you have things to do before we get to the Nexus.”

Suvi, Peebee, and Kallo headed back to the bridge. Drack headed back down to the galley. Vetra and Lexi stayed to listen. The latter of those came to lean on the piano.

“That can’t have been easy,” she said.

“No shit.” Dani played a bit of nonsense, still seething. Reyes knew better than to intervene when they were like this.

“Come on. Show him what you’ve been working on,” Lexi encouraged quietly. Reyes perked up at the unspecified him. Dani shook their head.

“He’s going to love it, you know?” Vetra muttered.

“If it will get the two of you to shut up already, I’ll do it.”

Dani cracked their back to sit up straight. Reyes saw the hint of a grin from their profile.

“Who’s the living dolly with the beautiful eyes-“

“No! No. No. Bad Ryder. Baaaad Ryder,” Vetra groaned. She swatted at their arm to get them to stop the boogie. Dani laughed silently, leaning their forehead onto the piano in a terrible chord. Liam's laughter could vaguely be heard from the CIC.

“You can’t resist making a joke, can you? It’s physically impossible,” Lexi sighed.

“It had to be done. I’m not even sorry,” Dani wheezed from laughing so hard. “Needed to adjust the mood. I’m good.”

Reyes shook his head, still leaning back against the meeting room table. “I have no idea what the two of you are talking about. That is a true classic.”

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” they muttered. Dani shook out their arms to relax a little more. “Also: babe, I need you to turn your translator off for this one.”

Reyes tilted his head at them. It took a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. His lips broke out in a grin. “You didn’t.”

“Had to learn a foreign language in high school. Didn’t want to take english, but spanish sounded cool. So I then proceeded to learn spanish and french in tandem. Because fuck the rules,” Dani explained.

“Your version of 'fuck the rules' entails learning two entire languages? That is just so you," Vetra sighed.

"Wait. Most children on the Citadel learned English back then, right? What was your first language?” Reyes asked.

“Mandarin chinese from dad. Russian from mom. My accent was really bad in english,” they replied. Dani shrugged and reached up to turn off their translator. Reyes did the same. Dani winked then turned back to the piano with a new sense of purpose.

“Voy caminando en soledad  
por un sendero ya olvidado  
buscando huellas de otra edad  
signos eternos enterrados."

Dani tried not to seem so nervous during the brief interlude. Lexi caught their eye and smiled encouragingly. They let out the breath they'd been holding. The words came easier.

"Sobre las alas de un picaflor  
vuelo cantándole a los vientos  
gotita de agua es mi corazón  
viaja en el río de los tiempos

para pedirle una canción  
a la vertiente del sereno."

Vetra swayed slightly as though moved by light breeze from the lilting rhythm. Dani felt themself smiling as they watched for a moment.

"Traigo en ofrenda quínoa y maíz  
rayos de plata en luna nueva  
un manto rojo que yo tejíy hojas sagradas de la tierra

para pedirle una canción  
a la vetiente del sereno."

Dani grinned during the interlude, showing off their playing only a little more than usual. They heard a small huff of laughter from behind them.

"Bajo la noche, en la oscuridad  
oigo tu canto azul manantial  
brotan susurros hasta mi voz  
late conmigo tu corazón

Vuelve la luz y el amanecer  
pinta de verde mi silencio  
otro paisaje llevo en la piel  
y una canción de agua y viento."

Dani ended the song with a flourish. They leaned back from the piano with a pleased smile. After a moment to themself, they lifted their legs over the bench to turn around towards Reyes.

"¿Qué piensas?"

They heard a voice that sounded like water cascading through a brook and soon realized that the voice had come from Lexi. Dani grinned sheepishly then turned their translator on again. Reyes mirrored them.

"I said, I think he liked it," she repeated.

Dani looked down bashfully. "God when will you stop being such a pain?"

Reyes knelt down so that they could see him with their eyes to the floor. He popped up to kiss their cheek. They giggled and grabbed both sides of his face to kiss him properly. Vetra sighed.

"Get a room!"

Dani pulled back first. "No rest for the wicked. No privacy for the Pathfinder." They pat his cheek gently.

"Wait. You speak four languages," Reyes said. His arms rested across their knees.

"Yes, that is something I do."

"What do you speak for the translator?" he asked.

"Usually my originals, but sometimes there's a turn of phrase that just doesn't work or that I forget in one language and so I flip into another and then flip back. Trying to talk to me without the translator would be weird, but  
probably manageable. What about you?"

"Spanish or english, usually. I learned some russian for high school, but I promptly forgot it," he admitted.

"I'm speaking russian right now just to spite you," Dani said.

"I suppose I deserve that. By the way." He paused.

Dani glanced away nervously. "By the way?"

"Your singing voice is nice. And your playing is amazing."

Dani buried their face in their hands with a frustrated groan. "I hate all of you. Why do you have to do this?"

"It's fun to see you flustered," he muttered.

"Yeah yeah. You can stay and listen if you want, but you'll most likely hear it wherever you go on the ship. I still have some stress to play out," Dani advised. They set Reyes' arms off of their knees and turned back to the piano. Vetra and Lexi headed down the ramp. Reyes gave himself an unguided tour of the Tempest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "Canción de Agua y Viento" by Elizabeth Morris. I do not own it at all.


End file.
